What is Love?
by BlackNeonFanFics
Summary: Humanized AU. Fluttershy is a high school junior and in love with Big Macintosh, but doesn't know how to tell him. Things get more awkward when she has to partner up for a science project. Can she overcome her shyness to profess her love? Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

What is Love?

Chapter 1

How do you tell someone you love them? Sure you can say it, but what if you can't say it or rather you don't know what'll happen if you do? Will that person accept it, will they reject it? This was the case for Fluttershy. She never really knew what it was like to love until she saw him, Big Macintosh. Sure he was Applejack's older brother, but that didn't change the fact that she liked him or at the very least liked needed to know if he shared the same feelings as her. But how, she couldn't tell Applejack, what would she think? She couldn't work up the nerve to ask Macintosh himself. She didn't know how to deal with these feelings she was feeling. She looked at herself in a mirror, was only in a bra and panties as she looked herself over. 'I don't see why he wouldn't like you. You're pretty, you're friendly, and you have friends that like you.' she thought to herself.

She sighed and decided to go to bed 'I'm sure he'll like. But what if he doesn't? What if you ask him out and he has a girlfriend, or doesn't want us as his girlfriend?' she thought. She shook her fears off only because she didn't want to stay awake. So she did the only thing so she could do, dream. In said dream, she was being held by Macintosh, his strong arms felt so warm and safe. She just smiled at him and he smiled back.

Her alarm went off sounding for her to get ready for school. She got dressed and grabbed her lunch money from the kitchen counter. "You have everything?" her mother asked. "Yes Mom." Fluttershy answered. "Alright, have fun at school." her mother said kissing her forehead. "Mom, how do you know if you're in love?" she asked. "Well...you get this warm tingly feeling inside you when you see the person you love." she explained. "Why...honey are you in love with someone?" she asked. "Um...maybe." Fluttershy mumbled. "Oh honey that's wonderful!" her mother said. "Mom, I don't want to be rude, but I don't want to be late for school." Fluttershy said. "Oh right, sorry. You have fun and you tell me about this boy you love when you get home." she said. "Okay." Fluttershy answered quietly and headed out the front door.

She walked to school like she always did. It was a nice enough day, the sun was shining and it was cool out. She liked days like these, days that weren't too warm, but not too cold out. Yes today, was a beautiful day out and she felt like nothing bad would happen today. That was until a car drove by and honked it's horn frighting her. She dropped her bag and her papers and books flew out on the sidewalk. She got to her knees and started putting them back in her bag. "Ya need help Miss?" someone asked. "Yes, please." she said not looking at the person. They crouched down and helped Fluttershy pick up her things. "Thank you for helping me, I don't think I would make it..." she began, but got quiet when she saw who it was, Big Macintosh.

"No problem, say haven't ah seen ya before?" he asked. "Um...um..." she answered. "Wait, now ah remember ya're mah sister's friend Fluttershy right?" he asked. "Yes..." she answered softly. "Mind if'n we walk together?" he asked. She didn't say anything, she just nodded her head and kept her eyes to the ground. "So, how are ya?" he asked. "Fine..." she mumbled. "Not much of a talker, huh? Ah understand, ah'm not much a talker either." he said. 'Come on Fluttershy, say something! You might not get another chance like this.' she thought. "Wou...yo...g...ut...me?" she stammered. "Ah'm sorry?" he asked. "Woul...go...me?" she stammered again. Big Macintosh was confused. 'Is she tryin' ta tell me somethin'?' he thought. By the time he could ask her what was it she was trying to say they reached their school. "Well it was nice seein' ya, hope ta see ya soon." he said leaving her. 'Oh Fluttershy, why didn't you ask him?' she thought mentally kicking herself.

She got to her locker and started putting her stuff in it, when she was done she was startled by Rarity. "A little birdie told me you were seen walking into school with a one Big Macintosh." she said. "W-who told you?" Fluttershy asked fearfully. "Well actually it wasn't anyone, I just saw the two of you walking in together." Rarity explained. "Oh..." Fluttershy said. "So why were you two walking together?" she asked. "Well, I dropped my bag and all my stuff fell out. Then he came by, helped me, and offered to walk with me." Fluttershy explained. "Ah, how romantic the gallant knight rushing in to save his maiden." Rarity said wistfully. "It wasn't like that." Fluttershy protested. "Really? Then why protest so quickly?" Rarity asked with a sly grin. "I...I...please Rarity don't tell anyone, especially Applejack. I don't know how she would react to this." she said. "Have no fear, your secret is safe with me. But you do realize if you make your feelings known to Macintosh, she will find out." Rarity said. "I guess." Fluttershy mumbled. "Plus, I'm sure she'd be understanding of it. She usually is about these kind of things." Rarity pointed out.

The bell rang shortly afterwards. "Well I must be off to class. We'll talk later, alright?" Rarity asked. heading off. "Alright." Fluttershy said. Later, Fluttershy got to science class. Although, this was a hard class for her to get through, not because she didn't understand, she could at the best of times, but because she also had this class with Big Mac. But she never really interacted with him, but that was about to change. "Alright class, today we're doing something differnet today. We're going to have you split into pairs and work on a project for the next three weeks. This project with count for 40% of your grade, so make them good." their teacher said.

'Oh no, what do I do? I can't ask anyone here, I can't talk to them. Big Mac could be my partner, but I can't talk to him either...what do I do?' she thought. Luckily, she didn't need to answer that for Big Macintosh sat down next to her. "Howdy, ah hope ya don't mind if'n we be partners." he said. Fluttershy didn't say anything she just nodded her head. "Ah know this might seem a little off topic, but ya were tryin' ta tell me somethin' this mornin', what was it?" he asked. She couldn't answer, heart was beating like a drum and her face was getting hot. "I was...I was...asking if uh..." she mumbled. "Well, ah suppose if ya don't want ta talk about it ya don't have ta." he said sensing her discomfort. Fluttershy nodded sadly. 'Don't worry, you still have time to tell him. You can do this, just try and get comfortable around him.' she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At lunch, Fluttershy played around with her salad. "Fluttershy, you alright?" Twilight asked, noticing her friend looking depressed. "Huh, yeah I'm fine." she murmured. "Really, cause you don't look like you're alright." Rainbow Dash commented. "Well, let's say...hypothetically, you liked a guy and you want that?" she asked. "Oh! With a party!" Pinkie shouted. "Pinkie, not everything can be solved with a party." Rarity said. "But wouldn't the world be a better place if all the world's problems were solved by parties?" Pinkie asked.

"For me I'd tell him, no sense in just keeping something like that bottled up." Rainbow Dash said. "I don't think I'd be that confident." Fluttershy said. "You could always write a note to them." Twilight suggested. "Yeah Twi, that kind of thing would work. If we were in the 2nd grade. We're high schoolers, we have to be more direct with what we want." Rainbow Dash said. "Ah agree wit Twi, a note would be less hurtful then direct contact." Applejack said. "I don't see the point in this, in fact. Why are you asking all this? Dash asked. "Um, well..." Fluttershy started. "No need to be rude Dash, it's just a hypothetical question." Rarity finished.

"Whatever. Say how about the guys here?" Dash asked. "What about them?" Twilight asked taking a bite of her sandwich. "I mean, what do you think about them? What I wouldn't give to get with one of them." she said. "Yar modesty not bein' one of them." Applejack commented. "What about your brother, is he seeing someone?" Dash asked. Fluttershy listened intently hoping that Applejack would say he wasn't taken. "No, he ain't. And before ya ask, no, ya can't date him. Besides, ya ain't his type." she answered. "Whatever, I didn't want to go out with him anyway." Dash said leaning against the back of her chair. "Then why'd ya asked?" Applejack asked.

"What about you Fluttershy?" Dash asked "What about me?" she asked. "Is there any guy you like?" Dash asked. "I uh..." she stammered. "Dashie, if Fluttershy doesn't need to answer your question if she doesn't wants too." Rarity said. Rainbow Dash cocked her eyebrow. "That's twice now you kept Fluttershy from answering my questions." Dash said. "I'm just trying to be a good friend and your line of questioning is making her uncomfortable." Rarity explained. "It does seem odd, but Rarity does have a point Dash." Twilight said. "Wait, I get it! Fluttershy was asking about what you should do when you like a guy and Rarity been defending Fluttershy so that means...Fluttershy and Rarity are really a couple!" Pinkie shouted.

Everyone just stared at Pinkie like she was crazy, though half the time she was. "Pinkie, I don't think that's right." Twilight said. "No, wait! Fluttershy has a crush on a guy and Rarity knows who it is!" Pinkie corrected. The others stared at Fluttershy and Rarity. "Is that true?" Twilight asked. "Who is it!" Dash demanded. "Rainbow Dash!" Applejack scolded. Fluttershy was trying hard not to cry, Rarity placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, you can tell them." she said comfortably.

Fluttershy wiped her eyes on the selves of her sweater. "Ok...I like Macintosh." she said. "Whoa, really?" Dash asked. "I'm sorry." Fluttershy said timidly. "Ya don't have ta apologize." Applejack said. "No, I should. He's your brother and your my friend. I'd understand if you don't want to speak or..." Fluttershy stammered. "Whoa, easy there sugarcube. It's okay, ya're free ta talk ta whoever ya like." Applejack said. "Ok." she said softly.

"If'n ya like I could talk ta him for ya." Applejack suggested. "No, beside it'll be harder to talk to him since we'll be working on a project for science class." Fluttershy said. "If you need help don't be afraid to talk to us. We're here for you." Twilight said. "Wait, I'm confused. Who does Fluttershy like again?" Pinkie asked stuffing her face with a cupcake. "Pinkie." Everyone laughed.

Later, Fluttershy got home and walked into the kitchen. "Hello honey, how was school?" her mother asked pulling a hot container from the oven. "It was okay." Fluttershy said sheepishly. "Okay, oh, can you go wake your father up and tell him that dinner is almost ready. He should be in the living room." her mother said. Fluttershy went into the living room, there her father was asleep in front of the TV, with glasses on the coffee table next to a half empty beer bottle. "Daddy." she said gently shaking his arm. Her father shot awake and startled her. "Oh, sweetie...what time is it?" he asked checking his watch. "It's almost five, mom says it's almost time for dinner." she said. "Oh, ah...okay. What are we having?" he asked rubbing the bridge of his nose. "It's lasagna." she said. "Alright, give me a minute." he said getting his glasses off the table.

Later. "How was work sweetie?" Fluttershy's mother asked. "Nothing all that eventful. Ms. Marmalade's cat had an upset stomach. But other then that nothing much." he answered. "And how's my girl doing at school?" he asked Fluttershy. "Oh, it's fine." she said. "You alright sweetie?" her mother asked. "I'm fine..." she murmured. "Fluttershy, are you sure. Because if there's anything that's bothering you, like another student bothering you or something then you should let your mother and me know." her father said. "Well...I should tell you that, I'll be having a friend over from time to time." she said. "You don't have to be ashamed one of your friends over, though I'm a little concerned about that Pinkie girl." her mother said.

"Well, it's not my normal friends, he's from my science class." she explained. "Really, a boy. What's his name?" her father asked. "Well...his name is Big Macintosh." she said. "Oh, that's uh...Applejack's brother, right?" her mother asked. Fluttershy just nodded. "Well, he's welcome here anytime. Just so long as he behaves himself." her father said. "If he's anything like his sister he'll be fine." her mother reassured. "I just don't want their science project to turn into a sex-ed project." he mumbled.

Later, Fluttershy was in bed stroking her rabbit Angel. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." she said. "Hey Fluttershy, about this boy. I want you to be careful around him. Guys will tell you anything to get you to sleep with them." her father said. "Don't worry daddy, he's not like that." she assured. "Alright, sleep tight." he said closing the door. 'I hope he isn't that kind of guy.' she thought putting Angel in his cage before going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fluttershy was at her locker, not really doing anything. Just daydreaming. Until she realized she be late to class if she lingered for too long. She closed her locker and was startled by someone, Big Macintosh. "Howdy, ah wanted ta talk ta ya about our project." he said. "Um...okay." she said. "Great, cause ah don't have an idea what ta do for it." he said. "I was thinking, that well..." she stammered. 'Oh, what do I tell him? I can't think straight with him around. What do I do, what do I do?' she thought. "Well, ah guess we'll figure somethin' out." he said. "Oh...ok..." she murmured.

"It was horrible Twilight, he asked me what to do and I just couldn't say anything. Oh I'm so embarrassed." Fluttershy explained. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Twilight said. "But I just couldn't talk to him. Oh, if I don't talk to him I'm going to explode!" she said. "Look Fluttershy, if your looking for an idea there's plenty to go around this is a library after all." Twilight explained placing some books on some selves. "How about this, the Sweet Science? Why the men on the cover shirt and look like there going to fight each other?" she asked picking a book. "That's because it's a book on boxing." Twilight explained. Fluttershy put the book down and kept looking.

"I don't know Twilight, all this stuff is very hard for me to understand. It's best that I fail the project and have Big Mac blame me for it." Fluttershy said. "Fluttershy! You shouldn't talk like that, you're smart. At least smart enough to think of something." Twilight said. "You're right, but what?" Fluttershy asked. "Your father a veterinarian right?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy nodded. "Then how about how far medical technology has come over the years?" Twilight suggested. "Your right, that's a great idea." Fluttershy agreed hugging her. "I'm so lucky to have such a smart friend like you." "Well, I'm not doing anything I wouldn't normally would." Twilight said blushing. "Oh my, I have to get to work." Fluttershy said moving down the row of bookshelves. She stopped not sure which way to go after that. "Fluttershy." Twilight called and she turned around. "Science books are the second row over." Twilight said pointing to the left.

At home, Fluttershy came in and rushed up to her room. "Fluttershy!" her mother called from the kitchen. Fluttershy went into the kitchen where her mother was on the phone. "Hang on she's here. Fluttershy, someone wants to talk to you." she said. "Who is it?" Fluttershy asked. "I'm not sure, he said he knows you from school and wanted to talk to you. I said that you weren't home yet, then you came in." she explained. Fluttershy took the phone. "H-hello?" she asked nervously. "Uh, howdy Fluttershy. It's me Macintosh. Ah was wonderin' if'n ya had an idea as ta what are science project?" he asked. "Well...I..." Fluttershy was hesitant, but she took a deep breath. "Yes, I do. I was thinking about the progress of medicine for animals." she answered. "Huh, that's a lot better then what ah was thinkin'." he replied. "You...you really thing so?" she asked. "Eeyup, maybe tomorrow we can discuss the details a bit more?" he asked. "S-sure, that'd be fine." she answered. "All right, nice ta hear ya talk. Ah know mah sister told me ta be penitent with ya, but it's nice ta hear ya speak. Ah have ta go now, bye partner." he said. "Ok, bye partner." she said then hung up.

"He sounded nice." her mother commented. "Well, I have homework to do." Fluttershy said leaving the kitchen. "Wait, who was he? Was it Macintosh?" her mother asked. "Yes." Fluttershy asked quietly. "I'm proud of you, you were able to a boy and with such confidence." she said kissing her daughter's forehead. "Well, he's different." Fluttershy explained. "Really, do you like him?" her mother asked. Fluttershy nodded. "That's adorable, reminds me of your father and I when we were at your age." her mother said. "I don't think so, you and dad got married. It took me this long to talk to him." Fluttershy said. "And you think it was that easy for us as well?" she asked. "You're a lot better then I was. We were in the same class, and even when we worked together I couldn't speak to him for months." "What did you do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, it was our graduation and your father was talking about going to collage. I was afraid that I would never see him again. So before we parted I shouted 'I love you'." she explained. "How did dad respond?" Fluttershy asked. "Well, if didn't accept it. Do you think we'd be married and raising a teenage daughter?" she asked. "I guess not." Fluttershy murmured. "Your lucky sweetie, if you keep this up you'll be dating each other in a week." she says happily. "Mom." Fluttershy said. "Oh sorry, I shouldn't keep you. Dinner will be ready soon." she says checking on dinner.

Fluttershy got upstairs, but she decided to call up Rarity. "Hello?" she answered. "Rarity, it's me Fluttershy." she said. "Of course, how are you darling?" Rarity asked. "I did it!" Fluttershy said excitedly. "That's great...what did you do?" Rarity asked. "I talked to Big Mac, not that I wasn't already, but I finally talk to him!" Fluttershy said. "Well that's wonderful, if you play your cards right, he'll be falling for you in no time." Rarity said. "Oh, I don't think it'll get serious. Right now we'll just work on our project and see what happen." Fluttershy said. "Alright, I shouldn't force you to do something your not comfortable. But a good looking man like won't say single forever." Rarity said. "Your right, but can't tell him, not yet." Fluttershy said. "Alright, keep me up dated about it." Rarity then hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, I'm writing this note in response to Bloodfox's review. Thank you for your input and I'll try and work harder on the character interactions in the future. And if anyone else has any input, please let me know.**

"So, me and Harvest were making out, I was just about to cop a feel. Then her parents came home, early." Caramel explained to Big Mac. "Caramel, ah'm gonna say this as a friend, but ah don't care." Mac said. "Oh really, this coming from a guy, without a girlfriend?" Caramel remarked. "Maybe ah'm waitin' for the right one." Mac defended. "What about that quite chick that hangs out with your sister?" Caramel asked. "What about her? We're just science partners." Mac explained. "Oh, I've seen the way she looks at you and how she can't say anything to you." Caramel said. "First, she doesn't speak ta people because that's how she is. Second, how do ya know all of this?" Mac asked.

"I'm very observant about these kind of things." Caramel explained. "Seein' how ya do nothin' but chase skirts, ah don't see how ya could." Mac commented. "Look, all I'm saying is that there's a girl, she likes you and you should take advantage of that." Caramel said. "Look, ah don't want ta ruin a good relationship with her." Mac said. "Geez Mac, you don't have that much of a relationship with her apart from being science partners. I'm not say you should strip her naked and plow her like a field. Just ask her out, after the project, give her a chance." Caramel said. "Ya know, that's very profound for a skirt chaser." Mac commented. "It's that kind of profound knowledge that gets the skirts off." Caramel commented. "Ya're disgusting." Mac said.

Later, Macintosh met with Fluttershy at lunch. "So, ya uh...had an idea?" he asked. "Oh, right. Well, Twilight gave me the idea on how far medicine has come for veterinarians." she explained. While Fluttershy talked (more than she ever had), Macintosh kept thinking about what Caramel said. '_Just ask her out, after the project, give her a chance._' he kept thinking that maybe he was right and Fluttershy did like him. Fluttershy was giving him a questioning looking. "Oh, ah'm sorry. Ya were sayin'?" he asked. "I was saying, that since my father is a veterinarian, that will save us some time on research, but perhaps you do some additional research, just in case, you know if that's okay with you." she said meekly. "No, it'll be fine. I wouldn't mind." he said. "Oh, that's great. By Monday we'll pool our research together." she said._  
_

Later, Macintosh was at home wondering if Fluttershy did like him. 'She didn't seem that interested in me, but then again she couldn't she much ta me.' he thought. "Big Mac!" Applejack called snapping him out of his thoughts. "Yeah AJ." he answered. "Ya alright? Ya seem out of it." she said. "Just thinkin'." he answered. "About what?" she asked. "Just things." he said. "Just out of curiosity, is yar friend Fluttershy seein' anyone?" he asked. "Like, is she in a relationship? No, why?" she asked. "Just curious is all." he said. "Askin' if one of mah friends is single is somethin' that anyone, even you, ask about." she said. "I don't think it's somethin' you worry about." he said. "I think I should, seein' how it's mah friend." she pointed out raising her voice. "What's goin' on in here?" a voice asked. Both sibling turned to found their sister Applebloom coming into the kitchen. "Nothin' Applebloom, me and Big Mac were just talking." Applejack explained. "Really? Cause it sounds like ya'll were fighting." Applebloom pointed out. "Thrust us we weren't. What are ya doin' here?" Macintosh asked. "I was just wonderin' when dinner would be ready." Applebloom said. "Ah'll get it start in a few minutes, go check on Granny smith until then." Applejack suggested.

Applebloom nodded and left the room. "Anyway, ah just feel ah have a right ta know why ya're asking about mah friend." Applejack said. "Alright, ah think that yar friend Fluttershy has a crush on me." Mac said. "What makes ya think that?" Applejack asked. "Caramel, thought of it." he explained further. "Ya know ya shouldn't listen ta what Caramel says." Applejack said. "But now ah'm thinkin' what if he's right. What if Fluttershy does have a crush on me?" he asked. "Ah'm sure it ain't nothin' ta worry about, in fact it's probably just yar imagination." Applejack said, although Macintosh believed that there was more then she led on. "No, I don't it is. She seems mighty uncomfortable with me." he said. "Well, ya know how she is. She ain't comfortable around most people." she lied. "No, she knows that ah'm yar brother, so she shouldn't be 'that' uncomfortable with me." he said. "Well ah...ah..." she stammered. "Ah know ya ain't that good at lyin'. So tell me the truth." he demanded. "Alright, fine. Fluttershy does have a crush on ya. Ah didn't want ta tell ya, because she would be embarrassed and didn't think ya would like her back." Applejack explained.

Macintosh sat in his chair silent, not knowing or not thinking on what to say. "Ah, need ta start dinner. So if'n yar quite done." she said. Mac got up and left the room. "Mac, listen. Whatever ya do, don't break that girl's heart. I couldn't bear the thought of the sweet little thing heartbroken." Applejack said. "Ta be honest, ah don't know how ah'm suppose ta feel about this." he said. After dinner, Macintosh laid awake in his thinking about the events of today. Now that he knew about Fluttershy's feelings where does he go from there? There was just only one way to know. Macintosh picked up his phone and called Fluttershy. " *Yawn* hello?" she answered. "Um, sorry for wakin' ya. It's me Macintosh." he said. "Oh...what are you calling about?" she asked. "Ah was just wonderin', do ya like me?" he asked. "How...how do you mean?" she asked, a slight quiver in her voice. "Ah'm asking do ya like more then a friend?" he asked. The other end was silent for awhile. "I...I..." Fluttershy said trying to find the right words.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fluttershy remained silent her heart beating faster than a kettle drum, she could feel sweat slowly pouring down her face. "I...I..." she said finding the right words to say. "Fluttershy it's ok, ah won't be mad at ya. Ah promise." Macintosh reassured. She took a deep breath and tried to think. "Yes..." she managed to say. On Mac's end was quiet, Fluttershy was quite concerned. "So, what now?" he asked. "I...I don't know, I never made it this far." she said. "Well, ah say we finish our project and figure out where ta go from there." he said. "Oh...alright, and Mac?" she said. "Yeah?" he answered. "Good night." she said sweetly. "Good night." he said and hung up.

The next morning, Fluttershy was at her father's veterinarian office. She helped out on the weekends, but only doing simple things like keep everything in order in the waiting room and keeping the animals comfortable when she was told. Today was a pretty light today, a few were in for check ups, of course who should come in but Ms. Mauralade. "Please Miss, you have to help my Mr. Boots!" she protested hold up the fat orange and white cat. Mr. Boots seemed to look ok, just let out a gentle meow. "I'll see if the doctor is available." Fluttershy said going into the back. "Please hurry!" Ms. Mauralade pleaded.

Fluttershy went into the back and her dad came out of a room. "Oh, dad...um Ms. Mauralade came in and need help with Mr. Boots." she said. "Again? Alright, can you watch the dog I've got in here. She sprained her paw and I need you to look after her keep her comfortable." he explained. "Ok." she said and went in. The dog looked up at Fluttershy and laid her head back down. Fluttershy recognized the dog as Winona, she went over and stroked her fur. 'That's funny, I don't remember Applejack coming. I must have missed her, but where is she?' she thought to herself. The opened again but not to her father, or Applejack. "Fluttershy?" Big Mac asked. "Uh..." she said. He sat down next to her while she continued to stroke Winona's fur. "Um...what're ya doin' here?" he asked. "I...help my dad out on the weekends." she explained. "What about you?" she asked. "Well, mah sister asked me ta take Winona since she was busy. I stepped out ta go ta the bathroom and now...here we are." he said.

They both sat quietly, not even looking at each other. "So...eh, about last night." he said. "Yes?" she said looking at him. "Ah...uh...ah hope ah didn't disturb ya." he said. "What? Oh...ah, no you didn't." she said. "And about what ya said, about ya liking me. Is it true?" he asked. "Yes, I promise Mac I wouldn't lie about that." she said getting upset. "Alright, ah'm sorry ah...ah never had a girl open up ta me like that." he explained placing his hands on her. "Never?" she asked calming down a bit. "Well, none that ah liked back." he said moving his face closer to her's. "Really?" she asked moving closer to his face.

Just as they were about to kiss, the door opened up and they pulled away from each other. "Mr. Boots was fine, he just...what's going on?" Fluttershy's father asked. "We were just talking daddy." Fluttershy said sheepishly. "Really, you don't usually talk to boys." he said suspiciously. "Well, Macintosh is from my school and I told you we were working on a project together." she explained. "Oh, I thought his name was familiar. Anyway, your dog is fine. Just keep her off her paw for about a week or two and she'll be fine. You need any help with carrying her?" her father asked. "Nah, ah got it." Mac said picking Winona and carrying her out. "Alright, pay at reception. Fluttershy, make sure we receive it." her father said. Fluttershy walked with Macintosh back to reception. "Fluttershy, ah've got mah hands full. Would ya mind taking mah wallet out?" he asked. Fluttershy nodded and dug into his pocket although she couldn't seem to get it out. "Does your wallet always get stuck like this?" she asked. "Um...that ain't mah wallet." he said blushing a bit. "If it's not your wallet then..." Fluttershy said then pulled her hand out. "I'm...I'm sorry." she stammered blushing wildly. "Boy, we ain't even gone out on a date yet and yar already tryin' ta get ta 2nd base." he joked. "I'm sorry...it was an accident." she protested. "Fluttershy, relax. Ah was jokin' ah know it was an accident." he said. "Sorry, again I didn't mean for that to happen." she said pulling out his wallet and getting out a hundred dollars.

"Can ah have a picture?" he asked. "What?" she asked. "A picture of ya? Ain't that what boyfriends do, keep pictures of their girlfriends in their wallets?" he asked. "Well...uh, are we dating?" she asked. "If'n ya want." he said. "S-sure, I'll get you something by Monday." she said. "Take yar time. Ah don't need it right now." he said. "Well, I'll see you Monday." he said planting a kiss on her cheek and walking out. "Ok, see you Monday." she said blushing. As Macintosh was leaving Fluttershy repressed the urge to scream in joy. 'Yay!' she silently cheered. "You say something sweetie?" her father asked. "Uh, no...I didn't say anything." she said timidly.

Later, Fluttershy was at mall with Rarity and Pinkie Pie discussing the events of the past few hours. "Oh Fluttershy, I delighted that you and Macintosh are a couple now!" Rarity sqwelled with joy. "Yeah, if this keeps up you two will get married and cute babies together." Pinkie said. "Well, it wasn't easy. In fact it was a little embarrassing." Fluttershy said. "How so?" Rarity asked. "Well, when he was leaving he asked me to get his wallet and I...and I..." she stammered. "You what?" Pinkie asked. "I touched his penis." she said blushing hard fallowed by Pinkie laughing. "Pinkie! That isn't funny!" Rarity scolded. "Oh sorry haha, I was thinking about something I saw on TV last night. Haha, keep your stupid comments in your pocket." she said giggling a little. "Anyway, It wasn't as if you did it on purpose." Rarity said. "Is weird to say part of me liked it?" Fluttershy asked. "I should think so, a lady does handle a man's...member and like it. Well at least without after a few dates." Rarity explained. "Weird, guys are asking me to touch their members all the time." Pinkie said. "I sure hope you don't!" Rarity said. "Nah, I don't know what club they're in." Pinkie said. "I just feel weird about it." Fluttershy said. "Don't worry about so much. Now since we're here how about some shopping to celebrate her new boyfriend. On me." Rarity reassured. "I can't ask you to do that for me." Fluttershy said sheepishly. "Nonsense, you're my friend. And I'd do anything for my friends." she said. "Oh since we're shopping can we go to that cinnamon bun stand?" Pinkie asked. "Pinkie, you had two cheese burgers, a hot dog, and a milk shake. How do you eat so much and stay thin?" Rarity asked. "I don't know, fast metabolism?" she answered shrugging her shoulders.

Afterwords, Fluttershy returned home with a few new dresses that Rarity thought she'd looked good in. Later, she was fast asleep, but tossing in her sleep. In her dreams she was in her room, and Macintosh was only he was naked and so was she. "Ah can't tell ya how much ah need ya right now." he said. Just as he was about to enter her, Fluttershy woke up gasping and covered in sweat. 'What...what was that?' she asked herself. She went to take a shower and change into clean pajamas and went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Macintosh stared aggravatingly into his locker while Caramel laughed his head off. Mac just got finished telling him about his 'encounter' with Fluttershy at the vet's office. "Oh man that's just...it was...and you." he laughed. "It ain't that funny." Mac groaned shutting his locker. "It is when it isn't happening to me." he said. "It was an accident." Mac protested. "Careful I hear the kind of behavior means that she's wild in the bedroom." Caramel said jokingly. "Oh, drop dead Caramel." Macintosh said. "Alright, alright. You don't have to be sour." Caramel said. "Whatever, ah have get goin'." Mac said. "Oh, just in case. Here." Caramel said pulling something out of his pocket and giving it to Macintosh.

"What is this?" he asked. "Duh, a condom." Caramel explained. "I know that, why are ya givin' it ta me?" he asked. "You know." Caramel said wagging his eyebrows. "Ya scare me sometimes." Mac said walking, but keeping the condom any way. Why? Caramel probably would have insisted he kept it anyway. On his way to Science, he bumped into another friend of his. "Hey, Neon. Ya got a sec?" he asked. "Alright, what do you need?" he asked. "Well, ah was wonderin' what do ya do when ya like a girl?" Mac asked. "I wouldn't know, I don't have a girl I like." he answered. "What about Octavia?" Macintosh asked. "Is that rumor still going around? Look, just because I walked her home that one time doesn't mean anything. It was raining, she forgot her umbrella, and walked her home. Is it wrong to show a little human compassion?" he defended. "No need ta rip mah head off. I was just askin'." Mac said. "Why?" Neon asked. "Well, recently ah got a confession from mah sister's friend Fluttershy." Mac said. "Fluttershy? Fluttershy? Isn't that rainbow haired girl on the track team?" Neon asked. "No, that's Rainbow Dash." Mac said. "That nerdy girl that hangs out in the library?" Neon asked again. "No, that's Twilight." Mac said. "Oh, wait it's the tan one with the nice rack, right?" Neon asked. "No, that's mah sister!" Mac shouted. "Oh, well this got awkward." Neon said rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah figured, ya'd have some advice. Seein' as Caramel isn't helpful." Macintosh said.

"Honestly what do I tell you, Caramel equals dumbass." Neon explained. "Ah know, but he isn't that stupid." Mac said. "Alright, let's see. Well, I'd start slow take your time until she's ready for anything serious." he suggested. "Ok, what about a date?" Mac asked. "Like I said, I not good in that area. I also need to get going, talk to you soon?" he said. "Yeah, talk ta ya later." Mac said heading to class.

Fluttershy was in Science and she was a nervous wreck. But she reminded herself to remain calm, she had to tell herself that the dream she had was just a dream and nothing more. After all, it's not like Macintosh wants to sleep with her, right? "Hey, uh...ah, ah was wonderin' if ya would like ta come over ta mah house." Macintosh said. "W-w-why?" she asked frightfully. "Ta work on the project, are ya ok?" he asked with a concerned look. "Oh...yes I'm fine, I'm sorry. I didn't get much sleep so I'm a little tired." she said reassuringly. "If'n ya say so." Macintosh said. 'Calm down Fluttershy, we're just working on the project. No reason to panic.' she thought to herself.

Later, Fluttershy was walking up the dirt path of Sweet Apple Acres. She was still a little hesitant about going there, not that she hadn't been there before. But she wasn't going there for Applejack, she was going there for Big Macintosh. She kept telling herself that he wasn't like every other guy, and that he wouldn't want to have sex with her. She went up to the door and knocked on it. "Why howdy Fluttershy, what brings ya here?" Apple Bloom asked answering the door. "I, ah...I came to help Big Macintosh with our science project." she explained. "Oh, alrighty. Ah'll go get him." Apple Bloom said skipping away.

She waited patiently for Big Mac to get the door a gentle breeze blowing past her causing a slight chill down her spine. "Sorry ta keep ya waitin'." Macintosh said inviting her in. "That's ok, I don't mind waiting." she said politely. "Howdy Fluttershy, what brings ya here?" Applejack asked. "Macintosh and I our working on our project together." Fluttershy said. "Just the two of ya?" Applejack asked. Fluttershy nodded, then Applejack looked at Macintosh with a questioning look. "Why don't ya go on up ta his room, ah have ta have a talk with him." Applejack said. "Ok, where is it?" Fluttershy asked. "Up the stairs, second door on the right." she said. Fluttershy went up the stairs and once she was out of earshot, she made sure that no one else was around to hear them. Luckily, Apple Bloom went up to her room and Granny Smith was asleep in her chair.

"Mac, I hope ya ain't going ta take advantage of Fluttershy." Applejack said. "Why would ah?" he asked. "Ah don't know, just know that ah'll be keepin' an eye on ya." she warned. Mac just rolled his eyes and went upstairs. Macintosh then entered his room and found Fluttershy looking about it. "See anythin' ya like?" he asked. She jumped slightly once she heard his voice and turned to him. "I was...waiting for you." she said timidly. "Shall we get started?" he asked. "Right, so I looked up a few things and my father also gave me a bit of information. How about you?" she asked pulling some papers out of her bag. "Honestly, ah couldn't really understand most of it. But it seemed like animal medicine has come a long way." he said.

"Mac, Time Turner is on the phone!" Applejack called from downstairs. "Alright ah'm comin'." he said heading downstairs. Fluttershy was looking over her notes, when she noticed something on the bed. Upon closer inspection she saw it was a 'Dragonslayer' brand condom. Her heart started pounding, it got worst when she heard Macintosh come back up the stairs. "Sorry about that, where were we?" he asked. "Y-y-you know, I just remembered it's getting late and I should get going." she said gathering her things together. "Really? But ya just got here." Mac pointed out. "Well I walked here, and so I better leave before it starts getting dark." she said. "Well if'n ya think ya should ah could drive ya home." he suggested. "NO!" she shouted, freaking Big Mac out a bit. "I mean...I'll have Applejack drive me." she said heading to the door, but Mac stopped her. "Fluttershy, ah don't get it. First ya like me, now yar actin' like ah'm gonna rape ya." he said.

"Well I..." she said. "Was it because of yesterday, ah'm sorry but is was an accident." he said. "But..." she stammered. "Look, ah ain't like that. Ya don't need ta worry ah..." he said getting closer, but he tripped and they both fell on his bed. "Gosh ah'm sorry..." he said. Then he looked at Fluttershy, she was tearing up and looked fearful. Big Mac saw he was on top of her with a hand on her left breast.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Macintosh was still in shock, Fluttershy began to cry by now. "Mac, what're ya and Fluttershy doin'?" a voice asked. Macintosh turned his head and found Apple Bloom standing in his doorway. "Uh...ah was." he started explaining. "Why is Fluttershy cryin'?" she asked. "Um...Fluttershy...no, ah tripped and fell on her and hurt her a little." he explained. "Is she gonna be alright?" she asked. "Yeah, she'll be just fine." he said. "Are ya sure?" she asked. "Yes Apple Bloom." Macintosh said. Apple Bloom wasn't sure if he was she, but nodded and went to her room. "Fluttershy, ah'm sorry ah hurt ya. Ah didn't mean too." he said. "No, it's not that. When you fell on me I thought you were...you were..." she said trying to find the right words. "Do what?" he asked. "Have your way with me." she said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Fluttershy, ah would never do anything ya wouldn't be comfortable in doin'." he explained. "Really?" she asked. Macintosh grabbed a tissue from his nightstand and wiped off Fluttershy's tears. He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. 'Really.' he whispered. Fluttershy was surprised, but wrapped her arms around him embracing their hug. After a few minutes they let go of each other. "So why did ya think ah was gonna have mah way with ya?" he asked. "Well, because..." she looking over to her right. Macintosh looked over and saw the condom on his bed. "Oh...well, ah could see how ya would think that." he said rubbing the back on his neck. "Why do you have that with you?" she asked. "Long story and it wasn't like ah was gonna use it on ya...ah mean, ah might but, no...what ah mean is ah was..." before he could finish, or rather continue to make an ass of himself Fluttershy put a finger to his lips.

"It's ok, I understand." she said. "Well uh...with that out of the way how about ah take ya home." he suggested. "Ok." she said. Mac escorted Fluttershy back downstairs, Applejack came into the living room. "Ya leavin' already Fluttershy?" she asked. "It's getting late, Big Mac offered to drive me home." Fluttershy said. "Alright, Mac make sure ya get before dinner is ready." Applejack stated. "Alright." he answered grabbing his keys. A few minutes later, Macintosh drove up to her house. "Thanks for the evening." Fluttershy said timidly. "Again, ah'm sorry, really." he said. "Don't worry about it." she said. "No ah really am..." he was cut off by Fluttershy planting a kiss on his lips. "Really, don't worry about it." she said parting their lips and getting out of the truck.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said waving over to him. "Yeah, ya too." he said driving away. Fluttershy entered her house and went upstairs. "Oh there you are. I was wondering where you were." her mother said as she was half way up the stairs. "I'm sorry, I should've called you." Fluttershy apologized. "That's alright sweetie, but make sure you call us if you're out with your friends." she said. "Okay sorry." Fluttershy apologized again. "Is everything alright?" her mother asked. "No, why?" Fluttershy asked. "Your eyes are a little red, were you crying?" her mother asked. "Um, no...allergies I guess." she lied, she didn't want to tell her mother about the 'encounter' at Applejack's.

"Alright, I don't remember you having allergies." her mother muttered to herself. Fluttershy went to her room, while there she couldn't help but replied the events of the evening in her head. But reassured herself that Macintosh would never do anything like he said without her consent. Though the idea of having sex with Big Macintosh both scared, and excited her a little. 'What are you thinking Fluttershy, you can't think about him like that.' she thought.

The next day, Fluttershy was in science while Macintosh talked to her. "Fluttershy, about last night..." he said. "Mac you don't need to talk about it. In fact, it's better if we never talked about it." she said. "Well ah was thinkin', would ya...well, maybe we should go out on a date sometime." he said. "A date...like, just the two of us?" she asked, blushing a bit. "Well that's what a date usually is." he said. "Well, I'm free Saturday." she said. "Great, well that'd be great. Saturday it is." he said, a wide smile on his face.

Later at lunch, Macintosh was happy that he was going on a date with Fluttershy, but he couldn't figure out where to go. "How about somewhere to eat? Girl's like to taken somewhere to eat." Caramel suggested. "Where could we go, Fluttershy don't like meat." Mac explained. "What kind of girl doesn't like meat?" Caramel asked. "She does, apparently." Neon said. "Honestly though, if some celestial being wanted us to eat plants. They would've made us horses or something." Caramel said. "Why's Caramel talking about horses?" Time Turner asked joining them. "Long story, Turner who have a girlfriend. The weird cross-eyed one right?" Caramel asked. "She has a name, and what about her?" Turner asked. "Mac here wants to go on a date with his girlfriend. But doesn't know how to work on that." Neon explained. "I take Derpy out mini golfing sometimes, she's not very good, but she sure does enjoy herself." he said. "You two go mini golfing?" Neon asked. "Like I said, either that or we go to cinema together." Turner explained. "There you go Mac, a movie." Caramel said growing impatient.

"I don't know, you've got to take into account what kind movie you should see." Neon said. "Oh, how about action. Says you're a manly man." Caramel said. "No, no, no. A sci-fi, it shows your the intellectual type." Turner explained. "You're both wrong. You take her to a horror movie." Neon said. The three of them looked at him. "Neon, love the input. But what are you smoking?" Turner asked. "I know it doesn't seem romantic, but hear me out." he said. "Now, sure you'll scare her half to death, but she'll be needing to find something comforting i.e. Macintosh." Neon explained. "Is there still a reason you don't have a girlfriend?" Caramel asked. "Simple, I don't want one." he explained. "I don't know you could if try, though with that 'sunny disposition' of yours it no wonder why you don't." Turner said. "Hey! This isn't about me this is about Mac. Get him through this first, then work on me. Time permitting." Neon grumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for your support in my endeavour. I'm sorry I can't update as fast as I should, but hey at least I get the chapters out. I just hope you continue to support me in this and any other story I write. Any way, here's chapter 8, enjoy.**

Saturday drew in and couldn't come fast enough. Fluttershy was nervous and excited about it. She was finding it hard to find as to what to wear for her date. "How about this one?" she asked holding up a light blue dress. "It's cute, but it doesn't go with you shoes." Rarity said. Rarity was overjoyed about helping Fluttershy with her date. However, she could go to her house and help her since her parents went out of town and has to watch Sweetie Belle. So she decided help her via a webcam she had. "Alright, what about this?" Fluttershy asked holding up a dark pink dress. "Ahhh, no dear. The skirts too short. You don't want to lead him on." Rarity said. "Um...this one?" she asked holding a green dress. "Hmmm, could you put your hair up?" Rarity asked. Fluttershy took her free hand and held up her pink hair. "Yes, I think that'll do nicely." Rarity said.

Macintosh pulled up to Fluttershy's house, he was nervous about going out with Fluttershy. But, he wasn't going to let that stop them. He got out of his truck and knocked on the door. "Yes, can I help you?" Fluttershy's dad asked. "Uh, howdy. Ah'm Big Macintosh, ah'm here ta take yar daughter out." he said. "Wait right here." he father said, giving him a glare. "Who's at the door sweetie?" Fluttershy's mother asked. "It's that Macintosh boy, he says that he's here to take our daughter out." he said. "Daddy, who's at the door?" Fluttershy asked while holding on to bath towel. "Apparently your date." he said. "We didn't know you were going out." her mother said. "I'm sorry, I should have told you. Can you keep him busy until I get dress?" Fluttershy rushing to her room.

Macintosh sat in Fluttershy's living room while her father sat across from him shooting a cold glare at him. Fluttershy's mother came in handing a glass of water to Macintosh. "Thank ya ma'am." he said taking it. "So...you're Big Macintosh, our daughter told us a bit about you." her father said. "Ah image she did, but what she tell ya?" he asked. "She told us you two are lab partners and she's got a crush on you." her mother said. "When did this happen?" her father asked. "I told you the other night." she said. "Really? I don't remember it?" he said. "Well you were half asleep when I told you." she said. "Regardless, I just hope you don't try anything with our little girl." her father said. "Ah would never make her do anything she don't wanna." Macintosh said. "You better." her father said.

Fluttershy came down fully dressed with her hair up. "Oh look at you, isn't our daughter beautiful?" her mother asked. "I supposed." her father mumbled. "Wow." Macintosh said. "I'm ready, shall we go?" she asked. "Uh, yeah sure." he said. "Don't be out late." her father said. "Just have her home by eleven." her said. "And not a minute more." her father add. "Is yar dad always like that?" Macintosh asked as he drove. "No, I don't think so. He was probably worried about me dating someone." Fluttershy said. "Funny, cause ah was sitting there and he just came givin' me the meanest looks." he explained. "I'm sure once he get's to know you, he'll come to like you." she said.

Later, Macintosh was starting to rethink his plan. For starters he was thinking taking Fluttershy to a horror movie on their first date wasn't a good idea. "Can I help you?" the guy at the ticket booth asked. "Uh...two tickets for...uh, The Screaming Death." Macintosh said. "Really? Alright." the guy giving him the tickets. Macintosh paid for them and Fluttershy returned from the bathroom. "Did you get the tickets?" she asked. "Um...yeah, sure did." he said nervously. "Alright, I just hope it's nothing to bad. But I'm sure whatever you've picked was okay." she said.

Later, Macintosh and Fluttershy were watching the movie, well Macintosh was watching Fluttershy on the other hand was cringing in fear. Macintosh wasn't really afraid of the film, in fact he thought it was boring. 'God, this dialog is awful. And the plot doesn't make any sense, why does a fisherman need to come back as an evil clown fisherman? And when are they going to resolve that rape subplot? In fact was the rape subplot necessary?' he thought. He looked over at Fluttershy and saw her flinching at every little thing happening. 'Damn, ah knew ah shouldn't have taken her ta this.' he thought. "Fluttershy? Ya'll okay?" he asked. "I'm fine." she lied. Macintosh then wrapped an arm around her and pressed her close to him. "Thank you." she said quietly. "No problem." he said.

Afterwords, Macintosh drove Fluttershy home. "Ah'm sorry about the movie." he said. "Oh, don't worry. I didn't mind." she said. "Really? Because ya were shakin' half the time." he said. "No really, it's alright." she reassured. "Ah don't know why ah did it. One of mah stupid friends told me ta do it." he confessed. "It's okay. What exactly did he said?" she asked. "He said that if'n ah took ya ta a horror film that ya would need meh ta comfort ya." he explained. "Oh, well that doesn't sound too bad." she said.

Macintosh pulled up to Fluttershy's house. "Despite the movie, I had a nice time." she said. "Ah really do love how kind ya our." he said. She just smiled at him and he smiled at her, then they leaned in and kissed each other. Once parted and Fluttershy got out of his truck. "Um...thank you." she said. "No problem." he said. "Um, do you want to come in?" she asked. Macintosh's heart stopped, was she really asking him to come inside where her parents were sleeping? And if so is she asking what he thought she is?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all once again for ready, even those of you who probably aren't good with the english. Upon writing this I've almost hit 2,000 viewers. My only concern is with reviews and that there aren't that many. So any input good or bad would be helpful, however, be polite about your criticism. P.S. there's going to be some sexual content in this chapter so, you have been warned.**

Macintosh bit his lip, was this some kind of test? Yeah, maybe that was it, she was testing him. She was trying to see how aggressive he was as a boyfriend. At least that what he figured it was. "Uh...naw that's alright. Ah think ah'll head home." he said. "Oh, okay. See on Monday." she said heading to the front door. She seem or sounded disappointed, but then again she hard to read sometimes. As he drove away Fluttershy was a bit disappointed, but was also happy that he didn't insist on going in. She didn't want to be intimate just yet, and yet she asked him to come in, why? She wouldn't normally ask him to stay with her, maybe she needs him more than she thought.

As she was laying in bed, she started having her wet dreams again. Only now she was a lot more accepting of him as a lover. "Oh Mac." she moaned. Her hand started to move on it's own and reached down into her panties. Her fingers slowly began to stroke her clit, her moans increased in volume the more she rubbed. "Oh Mac, harder." she begged. Almost as if he was there, her fingers moved faster and faster. "I w-want you inside me." she said slowly inserting a finger in her. She pumped her hand faster and faster until she felt a flood of her juices flow into her panties. "Oh god...oh god." she whimpered.

Meanwhile, Macintosh was at home taking a shower. Was Fluttershy ready for sex, sure they just had their first date...but was she ready? Just as he asked himself this, about a hundred other questions started forming. How did she look naked? Was her skin soft? Was she hairy, shaven, or complete bare? He felt his penis harden at the mere thought of Fluttershy's naked body. He was tempted to masturbate, but did he want to? At least to Fluttershy? He sighed and gripped his shaft and started pumping. "Oh Fluttershy." he moaned. He could just imagine her ample breasts rubbing against his back. "Oh Macintosh...I can see why they call you 'Big'." Fluttershy purred seductively. His hand moved faster and faster until he couldn't take it anymore. Then he shot his load on to the shower floor. "Oh what have ah've done?" he asked in horror.

Monday, Neon was at his locker getting ready for class. When he shut his locker he found Macintosh looking angry at him. "Mac, what can I do for you on this fine day?" he asked. "Ah took yar advice and now ah'm all screwed up!" Macintosh shouted. "How did I 'screw you up'?" Neon asked. "Because after ah brought Fluttershy home after our date, ah went and started jerkin' it ta her." he said. "Ok, that's something I didn't need to hear. Besides, I don't see how you masturbating is my fault." Neon said. "Well up until that night ah never wanted ta have sex with her and now ah'm thinkin' about her naked and what not!" Macintosh shouted. "Alright look, I as a friend was trying to help you with your date. You're reasoning for having sex with her is purely base on your hormones." Neon explained. "But what do ah do when ah'm around her?" Macintosh asked. "If this was Caramel we're talking about, he'd say to to wipe it out and tell her to suck it. Luckily for you I'm here." Neon said. "Come on, ah don't think he'd be that bad." Macintosh defended. Neon gave him an 'Are you serious?' look.

"Ok, maybe he would. So what's yar advice?" Macintosh asked. "Keep your cool, it won't do any good to think about her without clothes on." Neon said. "Ya know, ya ain't as helpful as ya claim." Macintosh said. "I'm giving you advice, I'm no miracle worker." Neon stated. Later, Fluttershy was at lunch, she was still thinking about her dream the other night. "FLUTTERSHY!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Huh...er, what?" she asked. "You alright?" Dash asked. "Oh, I'm fine." Fluttershy said sheepishly. "So how did the date go?" Rarity asked. "It was fine." she answered. "You seem distracted. Is something wrong?" Twilight asked. "No, everythings fine." she said. "Well, actually there is. What's sex like?" she asked. Pinkie immediately spat out the milk she was drinking. "Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash shouted wiping her shirt off. "Sorry, I was just trying to remember if I turned the stove off before I left the house...wait, I did nevermind." Pinkie said. "Why on earth would you ask that Fluttershy?" Rarity asked. "I was just thinking, what it would be like to have sex." Fluttershy answered. "Well, em...shouldn't you have at least gone on a few more with Big Mac before wondering this?" Twilight asked. "Well, it's just...we went out to the movies the other night and he put his arms around me. And when he did I felt something...something warm." she explained. "And this made ya wanted ta have sex with him?" Applejack asked.

"Well...yes." Fluttershy said. "Fluttershy, I don't think it'll send the right message if you have sex with Macintosh, if you want to have sex with that's fine. Just wait a little while." Rarity said. "Okay." she said. Fluttershy was walking home, then she felt an arm around her shoulder. She jumped until she saw it was just Big Mac. "Sorry, didn't mean ta scare ya." he said. "That's okay. I was just thinking." she said. "About what?" he asked. "Um, well..." she said, her face blushing bright red. "Mac, how do you feel about sex?" she asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Uh sex? Like that thing two people do?" he asked nervously. "Y-y-yeah, that." she said also nervously. "Uhhhh...well, ah suppose...eh, look there's yar house. Ah'll see ya tomorrow." he said. "Ok, and Mac." Fluttershy said. "Yeah?" he said. "I love you." she said planting a kiss on his cheek. "Kay, ah love ya too." he said kissing her cheek as well, then walked off. 'Maybe it was a little too soon.' Fluttershy thought. Macintosh's head was spinning. 'Aw shit, shit! She asking about sex! Wait, maybe she doesn't want ta have it. Maybe she's just askin' about it.' he thought. 'We just need time ta get comfortable with each other and then we can think about it.' he thought

Macintosh stared at his phone and couldn't bring himself to call up Fluttershy. But he picked it up and called her away. "Hello?" she answered. "Uh...Fluttershy?" he said. "Yes, Macintosh is this you?" she asked. "Yeah...listen about what ya asked. Ah...ah like ta do it, with ya...but..." he stammered. "But, you're not sure if you should." Fluttershy said. "Yeah." he answered sadly. "Well, um...we could start slowly. And work our way up to the real thing." she suggested. "Alright how do we do that?" he asked.

**Warning: Sexual Content Ahoo!**

"We could try phone sex." she suggested. "Um, alright...how do we start?" he asked. "Um...I'll start. I'm taking my blouse off." she said, doing just so. "Alright and ah'm takin' mah shirt off." he said taking his shirt off. "Ok, I'm a little nervous." she said. "It's alright, ah'm here." he said. "Would you...would you like to take my skirt off?" she asked. "Um...yeah, sure. Button or zipper?" he asked. "Zipper, to the left." she directed. He heard a zipping noise and started getting excited. "Um, I'm done to my bra and panties." she explained. "Ok, ah'm takin' mah pants off." he said taking his pants off. "So..." he said. "Um, do you want me to take my bra off?" she asked. "Uh...sure, go ahead." he said.

Fluttershy was getting excited when her bra came off. "Alright, it's off." she said. "How, um...how do yar breasts look?" he asked. "There um...nice. The nipples are small, a little stiff, but you'd like them." she said. "Alright, ah'm lickin' yar left nipple." he said. Fluttershy licked her left index finger and started to rub her left nipple. "How does it feel?" he asked. "G-good." she said starting to moan.

"Ah'm gonna start fingerin' ya. If'n that's okay." he said. "Okay." she said using her free and moving it down to her vagina. She started rubbing herself slowly, her moans growing more and more in volume as she rubbed. "Oh Mac." she moaned then taking her panties off and continuing. Macintosh felt his hardness become unbearable as Fluttershy continued to moan. "Fluttershy, can ah...can ah put it in?" he asked. "Okay." she said.

Macintosh took his underwear off and slowly stroked his member in unison with Fluttershy's moans. "Oh Fluttershy, ya're so beautiful." he said. "Oh Mac, give me more." Fluttershy begged. "Ah wish ah'm there ta hold ya. Ta feel yar skin." he said. "I want you here too." she cried. Mac couldn't hold back any more, his cock felt like it would burst. "Fluttershy, ah'm cummin'!" he said. "Me too, cum with me Mac!" Fluttershy shouted. They both came and collapsed on their respected beds panting and sweating. "Wow, that was...intense." Macintosh said. "Yeah, it sure was." Fluttershy agreed. "When we finally do have it for real. It ain't goin' ta be pleasant at first." he said. "That's ok, I know you wouldn't do anything to her me." Fluttershy said. "Ah'll see ya tomorrow, ah love ya." he said. "Ok, love you too." she said and then hung up the phone.

The next day, Fluttershy felt like she was walking on a cloud. Last night's event might have been awkward, but she felt that her relationship with Big Mac was better then ever. "Hi Mac." She said approaching him. "Mornin'." he said kissing her cheek. "Listen, about last night..." he said. "It's fine, you were very wonderful and hope we can...you know." she said timidly. "Alright, shall we walk to class?" he asked. "Sure." she said and held onto his arm.

"Hi Macintosh." a girl said stopping them. "Uh...howdy Rose, what can ah do for ya?" he asked. "I was wondering if you're free Friday." she said. "Ah might, why?" he asked. "Because I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me." Rose said. "Rose, ah already have a girlfriend." he said. "Oh, I see." Rose said shooting a nasty glare at Fluttershy. "Well if you get bored with her, call me." Rose said giving Macintosh a paper with her phone number on it. "Are you going to call her?" Fluttershy asked worryingly after Rose left. "Nnnope, like ah said. Ah already got a girlfriend." he said. Fluttershy felt like crying, she couldn't love Macintosh more then she did now.

After their class, they parted ways. Fluttershy was walking to her next class when she bumped into a couple of boys. "Whoa, easy does it. Say, where's a nice girl like you going?" one of them asked. "Um, class?" she said shyly. "Is that so?" he asked. "Geez Caramel, don't you have any standards?" the other boy asked. "I should go." she said. "Damn, she was cute." Caramel commented. "I think I've seen her before." Caramel's friend said. "Really Neon?" Caramel asked. "Yeah...I think she's Mac's girlfriend." he said. "Does that mean I can't make a move on her?" Caramel asked. "If you have to ask the question..." Neon said. "I'd liked to know how they started dating?" Caramel asked "Why you asking me? I was just helping him with his relationship." Neon said. "Wait, you were also helping him with his relationship?" Caramel asked. "What do you mean also?" Neon asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Macintosh was sitting at his usual table when he was approached by his friends. "What has he been telling you?" Neon asked. "Excuse me?" Macintosh asked. "Caramel, what has he been telling you?" he asked. "Nothin', at least nothin' ah took to heart." he said. "And that is a good answer." Neon said. "Hey, screw both you guys. I give kickass advice." Caramel said. "You mean advice that will get your ass kicked?" Neon asked. "Guys look, ya both been real helpful in mah relationship." Macintosh said. "Damn straight, and I gotta say your girlfriend is cute." Caramel said. "Should've seen him checking her out." Neon said, Macintosh looked at Caramel. "I'm just saying I'd hit that." Caramel said, having Macintosh give him dirty looks. "Wow." Neon said shaking his head. "No, bro, listen. I wouldn't hit that. In fact she's ugly, way too damn ugly for me." Caramel said. "Caramel, I'd shut up before you start growing more feet to put in your mouth, or Mac's fist." Neon said. "I'd second that." Mac said.

Fluttershy was in the girl's room...going. Two girls walked having a conversation and normally Fluttershy wouldn't listen to other people's conversations, but something about this one caught her attention. "You hear about Macintosh?" one of the girls asked. "No, what about him?" the other asked. "I hear he's got himself a girlfriend." the first one said. "What, who's dating him?" the second one asked. "I hear it that girl Fluttershy." the first one said. "Why would he waste his time with someone like her?" the second one asked. "Don't know. She lucky though." the first one said wistfully. "Lucky? She's probably gonna whore herself out and once she's done with him she's gonna move on to the next guy." the second one said. "Yeah, maybe." the first one said. "She's not good enough for him." the second one said.

With that they walked out, Fluttershy on the other hand was starting to tear up. 'Mac wouldn't think about me like that right?' she thought. Once she calm down she went back to the cafeteria, she saw Macintosh with his friends. He saw her and waved over to her. She sheepishly waved back and went back to her friends. "Fluttershy, you alright?" Twilight asked. "Am I...am I not good enough for Macintosh?" she asked. "Of course ya are. Why would ya think ya weren't?" Applejack asked. "I don't know, I just think he doesn't want me as a girlfriend." Fluttershy said. Applejack got up and walked over to her brother. "Applejack, please don't!" Fluttershy pleaded. "Ah'm just gonna talk to him." she said.

"Hey Applejack." Caramel said as she approached. "Seriously? I'm not sure why Harvest keeps you around at all or us." Neon said. "Ah ain't here for ya dipshit, ah'm here for mah brother." she said. "Your loss." Caramel said. "What is it AJ?" Macintosh asked. "Fluttershy thinks ya don't want her as a girlfriend." she said. "Why would she think that?" he asked. "Ah don't know, she just does." Applejack said. "You know, I did hear a few girls talking about Mac and Fluttershy." Neon said. "What did they said?" Macintosh asked. "I think the said that she's wasn't good enough for you or it's just an act or something like." he said. "Pfft, just jealous that they didn't get to him first." Caramel said. "I'll talk to her on the way home." Mac said to Applejack. "Ya better." she said walking away. "Are you sure that's what ya heard?" Macintosh asked Neon. "A bit. I wasn't paying attention, but if I heard something about it then Fluttershy might have." Neon said. "I can't believe the things people say about guy's girlfriends." Caramel said. "Really?" Neon asked. "Yeah, it's distasteful." he said. "This comin' from the same guy callin' said guy's girlfriend ugly." Mac pointed out. "It was a slip of the tongue!" Caramel protested.

On their walk home, Macintosh and Fluttershy walked in silence for a bit until she broke the silence. "Did she tell you?" she asked. "Huh?" he answered back. "Applejack, did she tell you?" she asked. "She did. Why would ya think ah didn't want ya as a girlfriend?" he asked. "Because a couple of girls were talking about how I'm no good for you and how I'm a w..." she choked up on the last part. "What did ya think ya were?" he asked. "A whore." she said and started crying. "Fluttershy." he said softly. "Why are you going out with me?" she asked. "Because..." Macintosh stopped himself, other than him knowing about Fluttershy liking him, why did he want to go out with her? "Ah, uh..." he stammered still thinking of an answer. "You can't think of anything can you?" she asked getting more upset then she already was. "Ah can ah just..." he said, but was cut off. "No, you can't because you don't really love me at all!" she shouted. "Fluttershy, wait." Macintosh said.

In her angry she ran across the street, what happen next was something neither of them could control. "FLUTTERSHY!" Macintosh screamed. Fluttershy didn't see or hear the car coming, it hit her and rolled a few inches away from it. "Fluttershy." Macintosh said in horror and ran over to her. "Oh fuck, I'm sorry I didn't see her!" the driver shouted. "Call an ambulance!" Mac ordered and picked up Fluttershy up and held her. "Fluttershy, wake up! Come on answer me, wake up!" he pleaded, his heart and mind racing. Fluttershy was unconscious and had a massive gash on her head. Macintosh just held Fluttershy, his eyes filling with tears while waiting for the ambulance.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Fluttershy was rushed to the hospital after the accident. Macintosh along with Fluttershy's parents was there wait for a doctor or someone to tell them something. "What's taking them so long?" Fluttershy's father asked. "I don't know, I wish they'd tell us something." Fluttershy's mother said trying her best to keep from crying. Macintosh was to shocked and upset to say anything. "Macintosh, why would Fluttershy run across the street like that?" Fluttershy's mother asked. "It's the driver's fault! He should've watch the damn road!" Fluttershy's father shouted. "Honey please calm down." his wife said. Time moved slowly until a doctor came up to them. "Are you Fluttershy's family?" he asked. "We are, he's just her boyfriend." Fluttershy's mother said. "You should all know she's very lucky. She suffered a few sprains, a few stitches across her gash, and a broken arm, but she's unconscious still. We're not sure if it's just unconsciousness or if she's comatose." he explained. "Can we see her?" her father asked. "You may, but not for too long." The doctor said leading them to Fluttershy's room.

Inside they saw her laying in bed, the only sound coming from the respirator and heart monitor. "We're doing our best to keep her stable, but we don't know if or when she'll wake up." the doctor said. Her mother walked over first and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Please sweetie, please get better soon." her mother said. "Can ah...can ah be alone with her?" Macintosh asked. "I don't know if..." before Fluttershy's father could finish his wife looked at him. "Alright, we'll be outside if you need us." he said and they left the room. Macintosh sat down next to her bed and held her hand. "Fluttershy, ah'm so sorry. Ah should've told ya that...ah wanted to go out with ya because ah like ya. And ah do love ya, if'n ya could just hear me, just let me know that ya're listin' ta me." he said tears filling his eyes. "Ah, just...ah just couldn't forgive mahself if'n anythin' happened ta ya." he said gripping her hand tightly. "Sir, I'm sorry to tell you this. But this your friend needs some rest." a nurse said. "Ok." he said getting up. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll pull through." the nurse said reassuringly.

Macintosh was pretty quiet for awhile. Applejack and her friends tried to help him, but it didn't help much and he seem inconsolable. Applejack then got Macintosh's friend to help as well. "Listen fellas, ah don't what's gonna happen ta him. Ah keep telling him it wasn't his fault, but he just won't say anything. "Don't worry Applejack, we'll do our best." Time Turner said. "Ah just don't know if he's handlin' things well. He hasn't seen Fluttershy since the accident." Applejack said.

The three went upstairs and found Applebloom sitting next to Macintosh. "Mac, please don't be upset. Fluttershy will be alright." she said. Macintosh just sat there looking at the floor. "Applebloom, you mind if we talk to Macintosh?" Turner asked. "Ok, please help mah brother!" she pleaded. "Don't worry, we'll do our best." Neon said. Applebloom left the room and Turner closed the door behind her. "So what do we do?" Turner asked. "I got an idea. Hey Mac, is alright if me and Neon have a threesome with AJ?" Caramel asked, Macintosh didn't say anything. "First of all what makes you think he'll agree to that and secondly, why would I want to have a threesome involving you?" Neon asked. "Do you and Turner want to have a threesome with AJ?" Caramel asked Neon. "Mac, if I hit Caramel will that make you feel better?" Neon asked, Macintosh still said nothing. "Macintosh mate, please talk to us!" Turner pleaded, still nothing. "Alright, I've got an idea. It's stupid, but it's stupid enough to work." Neon said. Neon then grabbed Macintosh's shoulders and looked at him. "Mac, I want you to know I'm doing this because I'm your friend and do want you to suffer like this." Neon said. "Neon, what are you..." Turner asked, but before he could finish Neon raised his hand and smacked Macintosh across his face.

Mac was stunned, he looked up at his friend looking angry at him. "Now listen you miserable piece of shit. What happened wasn't your fault!" Neon shouted. "Neon, what the hell!" Caramel shouted. "Stop being miserable! It wasn't your fault!" Neon shouted again. Mac just looked at him and then started ta cry. "Yes, it was. The only reason she got hit by that car was because she was angry at me, and the only reason she was angry at me was because she asked me why ah was goin' out with her and ah couldn't answer her. And on...and on lookin' back on it, ah wish ah told her ah loved her." Macintosh explained crying his eyes out. "So why are you not visiting her, going there to give her moral support?" Neon asked. "Ah...ah, just can't face her. Ah just can't see her layin' in that hospital bed." he said. "Mac, look. We've been friends for a long time and I mean a long time. I'm no doctor and I can't say Fluttershy will pull through, but you can't sit in your room feeling sorry for yourself." Neon said. "Ah don't know..." Mac mumbled. "Mac, Neon has a point if you don't see Fluttershy you'll always keeping asking what if. What if she died and you weren't there when she died? What if she woke up and you weren't there when she did? You'll never know." Turner said. "Go to her, she's all you got." Caramel said.

Macintosh went to hospital still unsure if he should be there, but he didn't want to hurt her more then her did. Upon entering her room, Mac found Fluttershy's mother sitting next to her. Her were a little red and puffy from whatever crying she did. "Oh, Mac. It's good to see you." she said. "Has...has her condition changed?" he asked. "No, no real change. But we're hoping she'll make it through. How've you been handling this? You were real close with her." she said. "Ah could be better." he said. "Mac, I have to go to the ladies' room. Can watch Fluttershy until I get back?" she asked. Macintosh nodded and she left. He looked at Fluttershy, as he watched he hoped that she was at least happy. "Ah'm sorry, ah wish ah could take back everything ah said, ah wish ah told ya that ah do love ya. And now..." he said, he need to cry growing strong. He couldn't take it he kissed her lips and started walking out the room. 'Mac.' a horsed whisper spoke. It was small, but Mac could hear it well enough that he turned around.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you, for all the love everyone. I'm usually a little hesitant when posting a new story and/or chapter. Not sure how many people will like it or how many people will hate it. But all the reviews I've been getting have been fairly positive, unless you're trolling me...but that's a VERY unlikely outcome. I only wish I got more comments on this or any other story I've posted. But I digress, keep showing your love and I'll show mine by giving you more of the story. Also, this story doesn't have much time to go before I end it (probably another chapter or so) and if you're interested I've two other stories I'm working. Sure the first one isn't great, but I had start somewhere. So if you can read those as well and review them nicely and fairly.**

Macintosh turned around, did he hear that? Was it his imagination? Fluttershy's eyes opened and she looked over at him. Macintosh rushed over to her. "Fluttershy! Ya're awake!" he cried grabbing her hand. "What...what happened?" she asked. "Ya were hit by a car. Fluttershy ah'm so sorry, if'n ah didn't upset ya, ya wouldn't be here." he said, tears flowing down his face. "Sssh, it's ok. I shouldn't have gotten upset with you. Heard some of the things you said, do you really love me?" she asked. "I wouldn't have said it if'n ah didn't mean it." he said. The two didn't say anything after that, and really they didn't need too, they just stared at each other for the longest time. "Thank you for watching her, I can't..." Fluttershy's mother said re-entering the room. She then quickly, yet quietly left to leave the two alone.

"Ah promise ya, ah'll never do anythin' that'll make ya upset again." he said. "I know it's ok. I promise I'll never get mad you, over something trivial." she said. The doctor came in shortly after. "Oh, good. I'm glad to see you've recovered a lot faster than we thought." he said. "When can she leave?" Macintosh asked. "Well, we'll have to run a few tests before she can be released. Good news, we popped her right shoulder back in place and that arm should heal nicely in under a month." he said. "Will I be able to return to school?" she asked. "Like I we need to run a few tests, and your parents will have to decide if you're able to go back or not." the doctor explained.

After they ran the tests, Fluttershy was able to return home and her parent said she could go back to school in a few days. Her friends came to visit, Pinkie Pie usually bringing balloons or something to keep her spirit. The other said that probably wasn't necessary, but Fluttershy didn't seem to mind. Macintosh came over to get the over half of their report since Fluttershy wouldn't return until the day after it was due. He knock on the door and Fluttershy's dad answered. "Macintosh, you here to see my daughter?" he asked. "Yes sir, ah am." Macintosh answered. "Alright, she's in her room. And Mac? I'm sorry I was a hostile towards you that night you went out with Fluttershy." her father said. "It's ok, if'n ah had a ah'd be overly protective of her too." Mac said.

Macintosh went upstairs and knocked on her door. "Come in." she said. Macintosh entered the room and Fluttershy's face lit up when she saw him. "Macintosh." she said setting Angel next to her. "Howdy Fluttershy, how ya doin'?" he asked. "I'm fine, my arm hurts a little. But it's nothing to worry about." she said. "That's good, oh! Ah need yar half of the report. It's due tomorrow." he said. "It's over there, on my desk." she said pointing to it. He walk over to her desk and picked a cream colored folder up. "Mac? Can we talk?" she asked. "Uh, sure. Ah got time." he said. He sat down next to her and held her hand. She still felt a tingling when he touched her hand. "What'cha want ta talk about?" he asked. "Wait, I have something for you." she said. Fluttershy pulled out a drawer on her nightstand and pulled out something. She had Mac a small photo of herself. "You said you wanted a picture of me and with everything that has happened I didn't have time to give it to you." she said. "Oh, thanks." he said pulling out his wallet and putting the photo in it.

"Is that all?" he asked. "Well...remember that incident at your house?" she asked, a slight blush creeping on her face. "Yeah, why?" he asked. "Well...I had a dream about you after that." she said. "What was it about?" he asked, a little afraid of the answer. "Well, I was...and you...then you..." she said mumbling a few times. "It's alright, ya can tell me." he said. "We...we were h-having...s-s-s..." she stammered afraid to finish. "We were what?" he asked. "Sex." she said, her face going completely red. "Really?" he asked a little more surprised then shocked. She nodded her head to embarrassed to speak. "Shoot, that's all?" he asked. Fluttershy looked up at him, confused. "Ta be honest, ah kinda did the same thing." he confessed. "Really?" she asked. "But did you...you know..." she said, and if her face could get any redder it would've. "Masturbated?" he asked hesitantly. She sheepishly nodded. "Yeah, ah did. But ah swear, ah would never do something like that ta ya." he said. "Could you?" she asked. "Could I what?" he asked. "Could you have sex with?" she asked.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Um, sex?" he asked. Fluttershy nodded her head. They sat in silence for a bit, then Macintosh broke the silence. "Ah don't see why we need to be self conscious about sex, we're adults." he said. "I know, but...it still scare me a little." she said. "But do ya want ta?" he asked. "I do, after everything that has happened I don't want to die without knowing what sex is like." she said. "Are ya sure that's somethin' ya want?" he asked. "Yes..." she said sheepishly. Macintosh went deep in thought and then got up. "Alright, ah'll do it." he said. "Oh no, I'm not saying that we should do it now. You know, with my arm and all." she said pointed to her arm.

**Warning: Sex, yup just sex.**

"Well, maybe there's somethin' ah can do for ya." he said. He pulled the covers off of her and started to pull her pajama pants (along with her panties) down. "Mac, what are you doing?" she asked fearfully. "Relax, ya can trust meh." he said. Once her pants were off, he gazed at her vagina with a hungry look in his eyes. He kissed his way up her legs and to her crotch, Fluttershy, making small moans every inch he went. He reached his goal and made small circles around her clit. "Oh..." she moaned feeling warmth of his tongue against herself. Macintosh then sucked on her wetness and she bit down on her lip to keep her moans from growing louder. "Ah'm not hurtin' ya am ah?" he asked. "No, it feels good actually." she said.

"Then this should feel better." he said inserting his left index finger into her womanhood. She cupped down on her mouth (with her good hand) to silence her moans. Macintosh then inserted his middle and moved his thumb over her clit. Pumping his hand back and forth causing Fluttershy's juices to spill onto her bed and Macintosh's hand. "Oh Mac..." Fluttershy moaned the more he pumped. He moved his thumb and replaced it with his tongue. Fluttershy cupped her mouth again trying hard not to scream. Macintosh pumped his hand and licked faster letting more Fluttershy's juices flow out. "Mac I'm cu...I'm cum...I'm cumming!" she shouted. Fluttershy released her juices on Macintosh's fingers. Mac removed them and sucked each one off. "Wow, it's even better then when I did it." she said. "Well, ah should let ya rest." he said pulling her pants back up. "Mac...that was wonderful thank you." she said. "Ya're welcome." he said kissing her sweetly and then left.

Macintosh handed in the assignment the next day. "Where's your partner?" the teacher asked. "Fluttershy was in a accident and won't return until tomorrow." Mac explained. "Sorry to hear that. But don't think this'll effect your grade for the better." he said. "Ah don't expect it ta." Mac said and took his seat. Once seated he felt something poking him in the back. He turned around to find Time Turner. "Mac, did you hear about Caramel?" Turner asked. "No, why?" Macintosh asked. Earlier that day, Caramel and Neon were on their way to class. "So, now I'm asking 'what's a brother got to do to get a BJ?', you know what I mean?" Caramel asked Neon. "No, and frankly I don't care about your constant battle with blue balls." Neon explained. "You're just mad that you can't get any." Caramel said. "I can't 'any', because I don't want any." Neon explained. "Sure, that's what single people tell themselves to make themselves feel better." Caramel said. "Is this the kinda stuff you and Mac talk about?" Neon asked. "Yeah, but he just ignores me." Caramel said.

"Speaking of which, Mac called me and told me that Fluttershy better and will be back in school soon." Neon said. "That's great! I guess these things work out for the better." Caramel said. "Hey you know that Fluttershy chick?" one boy said to a few of his friends. "What about her?" another one asked. "Turns out she got hit by a car, but luckily she's going to make a good recovery." he said. "Man, what I wouldn't give to be with that." another one said. Caramel stopped right by them. "Why, does she have a boyfriend?" the second one asked. "I'm sure once she gets a load of me she'll dump that loser." he said. Caramel's anger levels slowly raising. "Why would you want some mousy little slut any way?" the first one asked. "A, she's got nice tits. B, it's the quiet ones that scream the loudest. I bet she also gives good head." the second one said. Caramel couldn't take it anymore. "Caramel just forget about those idiots. Caramel...Caramel!" Neon said as Caramel walked over to them. "Hey, dickweed!" Caramel shouted. "What do you want?" the second guy said. "I don't like how you're talking about my friend's girlfriend." he said. "Why do you care?" the guy asked. "Because, that's my friend's girlfriend. And she's really nice, and doesn't need some piece of shit like you talking about her like that." Caramel said. "Look, you just get out here. If you do that I might throw a gang-bang for the whore and you can join us how's that sound?" he asked.

Caramel balled his left hand into a fist and rammed it right into the boy's face. He fell against the wall and him and friends ran off. "Yeah, that's right piss off! Ow, damn that smarts." Caramel said shaking hand. "Dude, did you just deck a guy for talking shit about Fluttershy?" Neon asked. "Yeah...I guess I did." Caramel said. "You ok?" Neon asked. "Yeah, my hand stings like a mother fucker though." he explained. Neon examined his hand and his knuckles were cut opened. "We need to get you to the nurse." Neon said, and they went.

Later, at lunch. "Ah can't believe ya did somethin' so stupid." Mac said. "I had to do it, he was talking shit about your girlfriend." Caramel said. "You should've seen it. I don't think I've seen Caramel do something chivalrous before." Neon said. "I'd like to think of it as battle scar." Caramel said holding up his bandaged hand. "Well, ah'm grateful for what ya did for Fluttershy." Mac said. "Don't worry about it. Hey, you think if I tell Harvest about this I'll get laid?" Caramel asked. "Really Caramel?" Turner asked. "You're using your one act of chivalry to get sex? You sure don't fail to disappoint." Neon said.


	15. Final Chapter

Chapter 15

**A/N: Well, I'm sorry to say this'll be the end of my story. After this I'll go back to some of the other stories I've got going on or fix the grammar in one. In all honesty I didn't know how good this would be. But, seeing the few thousand people who read this makes me feel good knowing that this story did a lot better than I thought it would. Funny how things work out like that. But all the same, I hope you've enjoyed the story and please read any story (or stories) I make. It would mean a lot to me, thank you.**

Fluttershy returned to school, but was afraid of what people would say about her. However she knew as long as Macintosh was with her nothing could go wrong. As she entered the school there were some giving her looks and speaking in whispers as she past. 'Remain calm, get to your locker and everything will be all right.' she thought. "You need help?" someone asked her. She turned to a boy who she thought she'd seen before. "With what?" she asked. "Your bag, it looks heavy." he said. "Um, sure. You can carry it...if you want too." she said timidly. She gave him her bag and they walked to her locker. "I have...have I seen you before?" she asked. "I'm one of Mac's friends, Black Neon." he said. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you." she said. "How could you, I'm not that memorable." he said putting her bag in her locker. "Can I ask you something?" she asked. "You just did, haha. But seriously, go ahead." he said. "How was Macintosh doing during my time in the hospital?" she asked. "When me and guys went over to see him, well, he was in a bad place. But I was able to light a fire under his ass." he explained.

"You did?" she asked. "Well, I know he would've done the same for me." he said. Fluttershy then hugged him. 'Thank you.' she whispered. "I didn't do much, but you're welcome." he said. Neon then turned around and found Macintosh behind him. "Hey buddy, how's it going?" Neon asked. "Fine, what are ya doin' with Fluttershy?" Macintosh asked. "Helpped her with her bag and now I'm on my way." he explained. "Why?" Mac asked. "Do I need a reason to do something nice?" Neon asked and left.

Mac then went to Fluttershy and kissed her. "Are ya ok?" he asked. "Yeah, your friend was really nice. A little odd, but nice." she said. "Really...anyway, ah turned in our report so ya don't have ta worry about that." he said. "I'm more worried about you, your friend told you weren't handling my coma well." Fluttershy said. "Ah ain't gonna lie, ah wasn't. Ah was worried that ya wouldn't see ya again." he said. "I'm just glad you're alright." she said. "Me too." he said and kissed her.

They then went to Science afterwords. "Fluttershy, good to see you're back. Anyways, here's your project. I'm also happy to see you're ok...for the most part." their teacher said handing their project back. "I'm nervous, what if I didn't do a good job?" Fluttershy asked. "Do ya want me ta look?" Macintosh asked. Fluttershy nodded and gave him the project. Macintosh open the folder and sighed, though Fluttershy couldn't tell if it was a good sign or a bad one. "So?" she asked. "It's a B minus." he said. "That's good! That's good, right?" she asked. "Ah say that's pretty good." he said.

**2 Months later...**

Fluttershy's arm was feeling and she felt events of the last couple months were behind her. Fluttershy was at home when she recived a phone call. "Hello?" she answered. "Howdy Fluttershy, it's Mac." Macintosh said. "Hi Mac, how are you?" she asked. "Pretty good, how's your arm doin'?" he asked. "It's ok, it hurt a little when I move it, but it's ok." she said. "That's good ta hear. Say do ya mind comin' over?" he asked. "No, I don't mind. But why?" she asked. "Does a boyfriend need a reason ta see his girlfriend?" he asked. "Alright, I'll be over soon." she said.

Fluttershy later got to Sweet Apple Acres, when she got to the door she was met with the sounds of Winona breaking. "Confound it Winona!" Applejack said answering the door. "Fluttershy, what brings ya ta the farm?" she asked. "Macintosh asked me to come over." she said. "Is that so..." she said in also a suggestive tone. "Well, ah shouldn't keep ya. Mac, ya got company!" Applejack shouted upstairs.

Fluttershy went upstairs and into Macintosh's room. "Hi Fluttershy." he said and pulled her into a kiss. "It's nice to see, so why did ya went me to come over?" she asked. "Remember when ya said if'n yar arm was better that we could..." Macintosh said trailing off. Fluttershy did remember, but was still a little worried about the whole thing. "I did, but I'm scared. I hear that it hurts the first time." she said. "Ah know, and ah promise ah'll be as gentle as ah can." he said. "You promise?" she asked. "Ah would never do anything ta hurt ya." he said.

**Warning: Sex...ah, you get the drill**

Macintosh pulled Fluttershy in a deep kiss, while doing so he shut and locked his door. He laid Fluttershy down and pulled her sweater off, then moved down to her pants. While he was doing this Fluttershy was unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his belt. He pulled his shirt off and undid the his pants, he climbed on top of Fluttershy and kissed her. He was a bit surprised when he felt her tongue his mouth, but then greeted her tongue with his. Fluttershy began to moan as their tongues danced around each other. Fluttershy's moans reached Macintosh's ears and started going erect. Macintosh unclipped Fluttershy's bra and gently caressed her left breast. Fluttershy moaned louder and entangled her hand into his hair.

Mac pulled out of their kiss and started to suckle on her on her breast. "Oh Mac." Fluttershy moaned. Mac then fondled her other breast and with his free hand moved down to her panties. She started to moan more when she felt Macintosh's hand touch her moist womanhood. Fluttershy moved her hand down to his member and slowly caress it through his boxers. "Mac, I can't wait...I want you." Fluttershy whimpered. Mac pulled her panties off and then his boxers. Macintosh pulled out the condom that he left in his dresser. He tore open the packet and slipped the condom over his towering cock.

"Are ya ready?" he asked. "Be gentle." she begged. "Ah'll try." he said and stabbed her with his penis. She screamed a little and tears filled her eyes. Meanwhile, Granny Smith was awoken when she heard Fluttershy's scream. "What in tarnation was that?" she asked. "Ah think Fluttershy is watching a movie with Big Mac." Applejack lied. "What's she screamin' for?" Granny Smith asked. "It must be a horror movie." she said. "Oh, alright." Granny Smith said and went back to sleep. 'Damnit Macintosh, ya better not be hurtin' that sweet girl.' Applejack thought.

Back with Macintosh and Fluttershy, tears kept flowing down her face after Macintosh broke through her hymen. "Fluttershy, are ya ok?" he asked. "No...it hurts." she cried. "Don't worry, it'll least a little while." he said. He kissed her sweetly and held her for a bit, after awhile she felt the pain leave her body. "Alright, I'm not hurting anymore." she said wiping her eyes. "Ya sure, ah don't want ta hurt ya more than ah have." he said. "I'm sure." she said.

Mac started with slow thrusts into Fluttershy, it stung a little as he thrusted into her, but she didn't want him to stop. She turned him around so she was on top now. She humped him faster and Macintosh was mesmerized by her beauty. He sat up and held her waist while kissing her. Fluttershy felt her body go all hot and pressure build up in her pelvic. "Mac, I'm going to...going to..." she cried. But before she could finish the pressure released and as well as her juices on Macintosh. Macintosh then shot his load and two collapsed on his bed.

The two laid there, panting, sweat rolling down their bodies. "Wow." was all Macintosh could say. "That was...that was..." Fluttershy panted. "Wow." Macintosh repeated. "Mac?" Fluttershy said. "Yeah?" he answered. "I'm happy that I was able to do this with you." she said snuggling with his naked body. "Ah'm happy too." he said holding her close. "Promise we'll be together?" she asked. "No." he said. Fluttershy was a little worried, why no? "Ah promise we'll always was be together, forever." he said. Fluttershy kissed him, and the two continued to bask in the afterglow of their love.

The End

**Well, there you go. I hope you've enjoyed my story. Let me know what you thought. Though by all the wonderful reviews I've gotten, it's safe to say you liked it well enough.**


End file.
